


Chasing Your Shadows : Part 3

by Izissia



Series: Chasing Your Shadows [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3! Has Rise getting double facefucked in the shopping centre’s bathroom and.. Surprise~! She grows a dick too~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Your Shadows : Part 3

"Ghkkk!“ Risette gasps, her knees grinding into the cold tiles of the bathroom beneath her. How on earth could this happen to her? Her eyes went wide, trembling and watering as her scandalous superstar idol face was totally filled with an infectious tomboy cock! Her body trembles, kneeling just before the toilet, the stall door shut behind her as Chie gripped her brunette mane like the handlebars they so plainly were! Her sloppy wet moans filled the air as she gags and chokes on that shaft! For being such a superstar, she sure wasn’t taking this well!

"What’s wrong~?” Chie laughed as her prick stretched out the glasses wearing babe’s throathole~ Her mighty thrusts drove her shaft deeper and deeper into that choking face! Each little push had yet more spittle spluttering and spilling from Rise’s features, her painted lips only looking all the more glossy and wet! The wetness that oozed from her lips splattered against the white fabric of her schoolgirl uniform, causing it to grow heavy, clinging to her curvy flesh. Her eyes rolled within their sockets as one cruel thrust had her struggling to breathe at all! Her glasses almost knocked off of her face.  
She heard the bathroom door swing open, she was so close to her friends at the food court, maybe she could cry out to them! They’d come and help her, right? Well, one of them was facefucking her pretty idol face like there was no tomorrow! But still! “Bhmfff!” her lips vibrate pathetically around Chie’s shaft, making the shadow infused girl giggle with glee, her knees hunched forwards as she mounted that face properly, drilling into her cute, pouty lips all the harder!  
“Oh?” the voice could be heard through the stall door, over Rise’s gutteral groans. It was Yukiko! she was saved! “Ghkk! Bhmmm!” she gags and chokes all the louder around the tomboys uncut cock!  
“Is everything alright?” the delicate Amagi’s voice chimes over the bathroom stall. Rise does the only thing she can do! And brings her palms BANG down on the walls on either side of her!  
“I-I’m coming in!” Yukiko gasps, pushing the stall door open, oh, it was unlocked! How lucky! She took a sharp inhale however when she spied the view before her! Her snow white hands hoist immediately up to cover her gasping maw as she watches, transfixed at how Rise’s throat bulges around Chie’s shaft! The glasses donning girl thrashing and flailing her arms desperately, her eyes just BEGGING Yukiko to stop this! “I should’ve known you’d be here~.” the singsong voice of the innkeeper teases, as she steps her ethereal figure into the tiny booth~ The door swings shut behind her as she laughs, “Just couldn’t help yourself, hrmm~?”  
A sense of deep dread crept through Rise’s body as the door swung shut behind the Amagi, she didn’t want to believe what she was seeing! Oh god, she felt so helpless! And then… Yukiko curls her fingers into the hem of her skirt, hoisting it up, and up! And.. Smack! Her fat pale length sprung free, her skirt lifted so completely, that her shaft was free to strike against her concealed gut. Her cute red outfit now flecked with the white prenut her shaft had flicked! Her adorable, lacy thong wedged quite painfully into the underside of her monster cock, pinning it to her tummy, before Miss Amagi let her skirt rest against the curvature of her shaft, using that to hoist it upwards, and she tugged her thong down, down~ Her asscheeks were as ever a sight to see, not that anyone could right now! And soon her thong was pooled around her ankles, Chie’s spats wrapped around her own tomboy thighs!  
Shlooock~! Chie’s dick retreated from Rise’s lips, her cock glistening from tip to base, quite literally dripping with Risette’s gooey throatslime and shining spittle and just a hint of pink lipbalm. “Chie… Yukiko..” Rise was finally able to breath, she heaves as she guzzles down wave after wave of air, all she could smell was their two potent shafts however, her palms falling to the ground beneath her as she was hunched over. “Why?” she begs, tears in her eyes as she looks up at the two monster cocks before her. Her response, of course, came from Yukiko cramming her cockhead right against her lips. She struggles and squirms, desperately shaking her head, but it’s all for naut. Her lips were stretched around the snow white cock, her face contorted into the whorish duckface all over again, she was utterly, and completely helpless.  
“Aww, c'mon Rise!” Yukiko laughed as Chie slams the idols twin tails down onto her girlfriends shaft! “You were a lot more lively for Chie!” she mocks as she drives her potent prick into the girls face! “Here, let me~.” Yukiko grins, taking the reigns from Chie’s body, she started to harshly yank on the brunette’s hair, slamming her face forcibly down onto her shaft! Oh that got the reaction she wanted! The cruel yanks had Rise’s eyes shooting wide open, tears trickling down her chin and splattering onto her tits as her eager spittle did!  
With her hands free, Chie was free to sink her fingers into Yukiko’s ass, “God.. Youre ass is just the best~.” she moans, her spitstained dick dragging into Rise’s face while the young Satonaka grinds her lips into Yukiko’s pale throat, one hand massaging her ass, the other rips Yukiko’s cute red dress open! Letting her fat pale tits spring free! Shluuurp! Chie’s tongue drags against the girls nipple as Rise was made to watch the heated display, her throat stretched into Yukiko’s personal sheathe.  
“Let’s break her together~.” Yukiko moans, her hips retreat with a fierce wet SHLOCK~! Only for Rise’s face to be directed right back down on Chie’s shaft!  
“You always have the best ideas!” Chie moans, shoving her tongue into Yukiko’s throat, she kept held of Risette’s leftmost braid, her right hand on Yukiko’s ass, while Miss Amagi did the opposite~! Her right hand on Rise’s rightmost braid, her left hand on Chie’s ass! How very delightful! As Chie’s cuntlips strike against Rise’s face, signalling she was as deep as deep could be in the whore idol’s face, the girls rear the brunette’s face right back out, and.. Shlock! One dick springs free, only for another to take its place!  
They used her like a toy as they made out atop of her. Rise made to bounce and suckle and slobber on both their dicks in turn. It was utterly, completely helpless  
“Mhmmm~ I’m close!” Yukiko groans as her dick bubbles prenut all over Rise’s face.  
“Hsahhhh, same!” the tomboy pants! “At the same time, okay~?” she moans before returning the kiss she loved so much! Rise’s eyes trembled, her whole body shook in resistance, as even though her face was currently stretched around Chie’s fat shaft, Yukiko prodded her snow white tip into her lips, attempting to worm and bury her shaft in as well! No! She couldn’t take this! Her clit was fucking rock hard from the idea as the girls were adamant she would stretch! Their cruel grip encouraged her face down on that shaft, her face stretched to preposterous degrees as those two fat cocks meshed together within her lips and.. Shlooorp~ Spit just POURED from her held open face, her tongue pinned to the base of her maw, she was drooling like a waterfall as her face was doublestuffed! She must’ve looked truly outrageous as she was fucked well beyond repair! Inch after inch, both their dicks buried into her face! Their veined shafts gushing wad after wad of their gooey, creamy prenut into her! Her poor clitty was stretching her idol panties by now! Oh god!  
A hand dropped between her legs, pinching her clitty needily between two fingers! The girls atop her laughed delightedly at the display! “That’s it!” Yukiko howls!  
“I knew she was a whore!” Chie drools! As both their dicks SLAM into Rise’s face! SMACK~ Her whole body ripples from every mighty thrust, their pelvises kissing into her face again, and again, and again, befooore! “CUMMING!” Chie howls, Yukiko’s scream of delight far less legible! Their two dicks throb and pulse and ERUPT! Their hot white loads FLOOD into Rise’s body! Her whole body tenses up as her vision whites out! She didn’t need to see to experience the mindwrecking bliss that was pouring through her body! Her face filled, her throat gulps again and again! Her gut flooded with their pungent, fertile loads! Till her belly was cute and round, like she was a good few months pregnant! But even as she was filled completely, the two just kept cumming, and cumming! It gargles right back up her overfull throat, pouring in waves from her stretched wide lips, nigh barfing their load all over her tits as it bursts in bubbles from her nostrils!  
Her knees tremble, her legs shake, she spreads her thighs wide apart as she cuuuums herself! Her eyes well and truly lodged into the back of her skull as her clitty pulsates and hisses fat streaks of cream all over her body! Each throb was another shot, and another inch on her rapidly hardening cock! her prick flexing as it splatters her crotch, her rounded gut, her tits! Her panties stretched around her swelling, climaxing dick!

Rise collapsed backwards, her knees still spread wide, her tongue dangling out, cum dripping from it as she reclines against the porcelain throne. Her needy dick stands to attention, her panties stretched against it, cum dripped from her every curve as she let out a gentle laugh, a wiiide smile on her delighted, broken face.

“More~.”


End file.
